


Looking

by geeked



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, brief sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeked/pseuds/geeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rick is found by the Atlanta group, the last person he expected to see was his ex-husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

Rick awakens, his eyes slightly fluttering open. At first he makes out a blurry figure, who is grasping each side of Rick’s face with their hands. _Walker._ He instinctively puts his hands flat against its chest not having the full strength to push it off. He tries blinking several times very quickly, trying to regain his sight and he starts to push harder until a voice speaks to him, “Rick, Rick it’s ok, I got ya…” the man said. He sounded familiar but Rick wasn’t completely sure who he was, or how he knew his name.

His blurry vision starts to clear a bit, and he begins to make out the features of the man’s face. His dark hair, his dark brown eyes, and his chiseled jawline. Rick tries to sit up but the guy stops him, “Hey hey, don’t try to get up just yet,” the man says, “You had quite a fall, still like climbing up on high walls, huh?”

Something about that statement gives him a feeling of Déjà vu and he opens his mouth to speak, “Who…” Rick hesitates, his head hurting like hell, “Who are you?” he asks, voice groggy. The guy scoffs, “So I save your ass and this is the thanks I get?” The man says jokingly.

Then it hit him. _Shane._ Rick immediately reaches up to grab the man’s face, “Shane?” he whispers, hopefully. The man leans down closer to him, putting his hand on Rick’s forehead and pushing a strand of hair away from his face. He leans down and presses his lips against Rick’s, lingering there for a few seconds. “I’ve waited so long to do that again.” Shane says, tone becoming more serious.

When their lips part, Rick lets out a whimper and goes to pull Shane back to kiss him again. “I missed you,” Rick whispers, before slowly losing consciousness again.

***

Rick awakens abruptly, breathing heavily. That was a hell of dream. He rubs his forehead and winces a bit in pain at the splitting headache. Then he looks around, noticing a pyramid shaped sheet covering him from above, he realizes he’s in a tent. Rick looks down at the pillows he’s lying on before pulling the zip of the entrance down and stepping out of the tent.

There are several people scattered around the area, once they notice him they stare in apprehension. He looks down at his clothing, he’s barefoot, only wearing patterned pyjama bottoms and a plain white shirt. Rick nervously walks past them towards the RV in the distance, his legs weak not having fully gotten his bearings. “Hey, you alright?” A blonde girl says. Staring at him with the same apprehension. Rick doesn’t respond, instead looking around at the surrounding area.

“Maybe he has brain damage,” the girl whispers to the older man beside her. “Amy, go and see if you can fetch him some water,” The man says as Amy shrugs and walks in the direction of the river. “Hello,” the man says, coming a bit closer to Rick. “My name is Dale, what’s yours?” he asks.

Rick opens his mouth to speak, but can’t find the words. “I…I… I need to…ah,” touching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a second. “I need to sit down,” he says, finally. The man gestures him to sit by the folding chair by the RV. Rick sits down and stares at the ground, his hands on his knees. “Can I get you anything?” Dale asks, concerned. Rick turns his head to him slowly, “Water would be good,” his voice croaky, and giving a weak smile. Dale nods and gets to his feet, just as Amy is returning with the water. She hands Dale the bottle who in turn gives it to Rick. “Sit here and rest for now, we’ll be over there if you need us,” pointing in the direction of a campfire.

Dale and Amy walk over to the campfire and sit down beside a woman and a young boy. “What’s up with the new guy?” the boy asks.

“He has brain damage,” Amy says seriously, causing the boy’s eyes to widen a bit. “ _Amy,_ ” Dale says in warning. “He’s just a bit dazed is all, probably hasn’t been around people in a while.”

“Mom, can I go talk to him?” the boy asks, turning to the woman beside him. “No, leave him alone,” His mom says, as the boy gets up to walk away, “Hey, where are you going?” she asks, pulling his arm. “To play with Sophia,” the boy mutters, annoyed, without turning back to look at her. “ _Carl,”_ she says in a serious tone that causes him to pause, “Stay where I can see you.”

“Where did he come from anyway?” Lori asks, looking back in Rick’s direction.

“I don’t know. They brought him back from Atlanta early this morning while everyone was still asleep, he was unconscious,” Dale says. “I think Shane knows him somehow.”

“Well, whoever he is, he looks pretty out of it,” Amy chirps in, as Rick continues to stare at the ground. “How do we know we can trust him?” she asks.

“Because Shane says so,” Dale says, undoubtedly.

“Shane says a lot of things,” Lori says, unconvinced.

“Well, I trust him on this.” He announces adamantly, rising to his feet and putting an end to the conversation. “Shane and the gang should be back from their hunt soon, I should go on top of the RV and be ready to spot them coming.” He says as he walks towards the vehicle.

Lori sighs, also rising. “I’m going to check on Carl.”

Amy just sits for few seconds before looking towards Rick from the corner of her eye. Then turns away when he moves slightly, then turns back to look at him again.

She still thinks he has brain damage.

***

Several hours later, Rick is shaken from his somber by a truck pulling up, the breaks screeching to a halt. He looks up as a man jumps out, an AK-47 slung on his shoulder with several others behind him. He steps in front of the truck coming to stop a few meters away from Rick. The sunlight partially blocks Rick’s vision, until the man walks forward further and kneels down in front of him.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Shane says playfully. Hands coming to rest on Rick’s legs. Rick stared into his eyes, it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him. This was a dream. Shane was dead. Everyone he loved was dead.

Shane, sensing Rick’s slight paranoid state, puts his hands on either side of Rick’s head. “Hey, look at me,” He says sternly, “It’s me, remember?” Shane asks, becoming a little concerned.

“It’s you,” Rick says, still unsure, hands coming to grasp Shane’s head as well.

“It’s me,” Shane repeats, “How could you forget the best lay you’ve ever had.” He jokes, returning back to his usual sarcastic demeanor.

Rick’s face starts to break into a smile. Shane leans into kiss him, but instead Rick hugs him, his face buried in Shane’s neck. Rick breathes in Shane’s familiar scent and shuts his eyes tight as Shane can’t help but do the same. They stay like this for a few minutes, not having to say a word.

Finally, Rick lessens his grip on Shane and pulls away a bit, his eyes sleepy. “How about we get you back to the tent so you can get some rest, huh? Shane asks, helping Rick up to his feet.

When they turn around, the group has gathered by the campfire and are staring in intense interest. Shane puts his arm around Rick’s waist, “Ya’ll, this is _Rick_.” Formally introducing him to the group.

Instantly, everybody walks towards them, apprehension apparently lifted.

“So you’re the infamous Rick?” an older blonde woman says, standing next to Amy.

“You’re a cop! That’s so cool. Can I see your badge?” Carl says running forward, impressed as Lori pulls him back, “ _Carl_ , what did I tell you?”

“Guys, _guys_ ,” Shane says with his hands up, “Give him some space.” Glenn coming over to help Rick to the tent. Shane helps Rick through the entrance and lays him down, before turning to leave. “Don’t go,” Rick speaks up, voice becoming clearer. “Stay.” He pleads.

Shane couldn’t resist those beautiful, pleading eyes. So he obeys, zipping up the entrance and removing his boots. Then coming to lye opposite him. Rick thinks this was just like old times, like when they were married. They would lay together like this, sometimes talking, sometimes not. Just being together. It was all great until… things just didn’t work anymore.

He worked extremely long hours as Sheriff Deputy, and Shane… well Shane had problems keeping a steady job because of his criminal record. Shane had always had issues with controlling his anger and with people in authority, so it was a shock to everyone when he married a police officer. He had a violent side, doing time in his twenties for a serious assault. Rick knew all this. But he also knew that, deep down, Shane was good and he would go to any lengths to protect the ones he loved.

They were never meant to be together. In society’s view, Shane was evil and Rick was good. Rick remembers the sneers he used to get from his colleagues, incredulous that he would marry the kind of guy that they were trying to protect society from.

But somehow they were able to make it work… for a while. Until they gave into the pressures. It was stupid things that drove them apart, and fate that brought them back together. The truth is, Rick knew they both made mistakes and it really doesn’t matter what the mistakes were anymore.

“I love you,” Rick says suddenly, noticeably sleepy. Shane smirks, turning to look at Rick in the eyes. “I love you too, I always have. You know that.” He says seriously.

Rick sits up much to Shane’s objections, “You should be resting,” he cautions. Rick struggles but finally is able to pull his shirt above his head, “I’m done resting,” climbing on top of Shane, “I want you, I _need_ you.”

Shane wanted to. He really did. But not like this. Not when Rick wasn’t completely himself. “We will,” Shane assures him, “Just not right now.” To Rick’s disappointment. “Come on, lay down.” He says and Rick does what he tells him. As soon as he hits the pillow, he drifts off into a deep sleep, “Okay, but… but don’t leave… stay… stay with me.” Rick mumbles, half asleep.

“I’m right here, I always have been.” Shane says, placing a quick kiss to Rick’s forehead.

***

Rick slowly wakens, immediately reaching out for Shane. But at the feeling of the cold sheets he sits up, noticing his police uniform folded neatly beside him, badge and hat sitting among the clothing. He begins to dress himself, pulling on his pants first then putting on his shirt and buttoning it up over his undershirt, then proceeding to pull on his boots.

He steps out of the tent, standing up straight and placing his hat on his head. The little boy sitting at the camp, stares at him in awe. Rick gives him a thumbs up, the boy returning his gesture.

As he walks toward the RV, he comes across a short grey haired, middle aged woman folding some laundry.

“Did you wash my clothes?” he asks, in a polite manner. The woman slightly nods, only giving him eye contact for a second before returning her gaze to the laundry. Rick steps a bit closer, “Thank you, ma’am,” He says, earnestly, “That was very kind of you.”

He proceeds walking towards Dale, “Mornin’,” Rick says in greeting, slightly tipping his hat. Dale smiles, “Someone is feeling better?” He asks as Rick nods, “Rough couple of days,” Rick says, “You seen Shane around?”

“He’s down there,” Dale says, pointing in a southerly direction. “Thank you,” Rick says before continuing on. As he comes to the side of the river, he passes Amy, an older blonde woman and an African American woman washing clothing on washboards, as a chubby bull faced man watches on.

Then he spots Shane, and can’t hold back from laughing.

Shane is shirtless and barefoot in the water, a long spear in his hands, aiming at towards the water. “What are you doing?” Rick says between laughs, as Shane looks up. “Ah! Mornin’ _officer,_ ” he says in a teasing manner, looking up and down at Rick’s clothes before stepping out of the water and throwing the spear aside. “Fishin’,” he says, gesturing to a bucket full of fish.

“You alright?” Shane asks, stepping closer to Rick. “Yeah… I’m…” Rick hesitates, “I’m fine.” He finally says with more certainty.

Rick looks down towards his feet, “About last night-,“ He starts before being interrupted, “Don’t,” Shane says, “There’s no reason to apologize,” he says putting a hand at Rick’s waist.

The man standing by the women lets out a loud snort, sending them a sideways glare.

“Problem, Ed?” Shane says, giving him a look of warning. “None that concerns you,” Ed says nonchalantly, taking another swag of his cigarette. “Why don’t you and your boyfriend mind your own business,” He says in hostility, causing Shane to charge towards him.

“ _Shane_ ,” Rick says in silent warning, putting his hand up on Shane’s chest. He can feel Shane’s heart beating fast against the flat palm of his hand. “He’s not worth it,” Rick says calmingly. Shane puts his arms around Rick’s waist suddenly, pulling him in for a rough kiss, much to Ed’s displeasure and the giggles of the women. Rick pushes at his shoulders, causing their lips to part, “We don’t have to prove anything to that guy,” He tells him, “It doesn’t matter what he thinks of us.”

“I know,” Shane says, “I just felt like it, you know how I have a _thing_ for cops.” he jokes, cocking his head to the side and causing Rick to let out a brief burst of laughter.

Shane turns back, picks up the spear and bucket and walks with Rick back up the hill.

***

As night fell, the majority of the group has gathered in a circle near the tents. Ed, Carol and Sophia sitting nearby on their own, further away. Shane and Rick are sitting together, Rick leaning on Shane’s chest, his head resting underneath Shane’s chin.

“So how did you two meet?” Amy asks bluntly, causing Dale to give her another warning look.

Both Shane and Rick smile, causing the group to take more interest.

“Well, we first met in High school, we dated for a while,” Shane says, “He uh… he had a boyfriend, but I didn’t care,” he says, fingers playing with the backs of Rick’s locks. “I had no fear in my youth,” Shane says with a laugh. “So I just went up to him one day and asked him out on a date.”

“That’s so romantic!” Amy yells, interrupting and putting her hand to her heart.

“We lost touch after high school,” Shane continues, “I didn’t see him again for over ten years, when he arrested me,” he says, to the groups shocked surprise.

“You were causing a disturbance,” Rick taking over, “He’d been drinking,” turning his gaze to the group, “And gotten into a fight with another guy, knocked his teeth out.” He says.

“Cool!” Carl says, Lori sending Rick and Shane a glare. “Could we stop encouraging violence please,” she asks, huffing.

“Nah, your mom’s right kid,” Shane says, sitting up a bit and looking towards Carl, “You should never use violence unless it’s absolutely necessary,” he says. “Which is _never,_ ” Lori says sternly, still glaring.

“Yeah stop encouraging violence, _Shane,_ ” Rick jokes, trying to lighten the mood, causing members of the group to burst out laughing.

Shane nudges him playfully, “Anyway, we got to talking after that, and eventually down the road we got married,” he says, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Awww!” Amy mumbles, close to tears. “If you’re married, why aren’t you wearing rings?” she asks, somehow noticing the fact even though it was dark.

“We uh…” Rick begins, before a sudden fire erupts nearby. Ed was putting the palm of his hands close to it, as the smoke drifted noticeably into the air.

Shane gets up and walks over, with Rick trailing behind him. “We’ve had this conversation Ed, no fires at night,” Shane says. “It’s cold, man, mind your business,” Ed says rudely. “It’s probably best-,” Rick butts in before a sudden interruption, “I said, stick it, _pig,”_ Ed spits, giving Rick the finger.

Shane rushes past him, grabbing Ed by his coat and pulling him to the ground. Shane punches him with a loud thud before lifting him by the collar to punch him again, the group shouting in the background.

“Shane!” Rick shouts, trying to pull him off, Shane shoving him off violently causing him to fall backwards.

He punches Ed three more times, each with a _thud, thud, thud,_ before several other men pull him off.

Shane breathes heavily, knuckles bloodied and a look of a silent apology on his face looking at Rick, who has risen back to his feet. Carol sobbing by Ed’s side.

Everyone looks at him in disbelief as he walks away.

***

When Rick enters the tent, Shane is laying down on his back, staring at his injured hand.

“Hey,” Rick says with caution, “What was that back there?” He asks. “Nothin’” Shane responds, his gaze fixed. Rick takes off his boots and hat, shoving them aside and coming to lay down beside him, a bandage in his hand.

“I need to patch that up,” he says, “C’mere,” pulling Shane’s hand towards him and beginning to wrap the bandage around it, Shane letting him take over.

When he finishes, Rick releases his hand. “Look at me,” Rick asks, slightly pleading. Shane reluctantly turns his head, and Rick leans into kiss him. “Don’t feel bad about it, the guy’s an asshole.”

“I wasn’t thinking about him,” Shane announces, “I was thinking about you.”

“I should never have given you up so easily,” he says, “I was an asshole-,” Rick stops him by putting a finger to his lips. “It doesn’t matter,” hands coming to Shane’s chest, noticing a necklace around his neck. “What’s that?” Rick asks.

“This,” Shane says, pulling out a long piece of thread with two rings attached. “Our wedding rings,” he says, to Rick’s astonishment. “I kept them, just in case,” he says with a weak smile, taking one of the rings and lifting Rick’s hand to slide it back on Rick’s finger.

Rick stares at it for a few moments, before touching the gold. “Perfect,” Shane says, a tear forming in Rick’s eye.

Shane rolls over on top of him, leaning in and leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Rick moans below him, legs wrapping around his waist, heels digging into Shane’s back. Shane lifts up Rick’s undershirt diving in to kiss his belly, then lifting it up further to kiss the way up to his nipples. Shane takes the nipple in his mouth, Rick’s fingers grasping at his hair.

Rick pulls at Shane’s shirt, helping him to lift it up over his head. Rick goes to take off his hat, “No,” Shane barks, “Keep it on,” Rick laughs, at the notion of Shane’s attraction to his uniform. Shane slides out of his pants and pulls off Rick’s quickly, before pushing his dick into Rick’s hole.

Rick audibly gasps, fingers gripping the tops of Shane’s arms. “You’re so… fuckin…tight,” Shane says between deep breaths, “Just like old times.” he jokes. Rick puts his arms around Shane’s neck, “ _Harder,”_ Rick demands, “Yes sir!” Shane obeys before thrusting harder and harder until he comes inside Rick, falling to the side and breathing heavily.

Out of the corner of his eye he notices Carl, peeping in from the hole where the zip didn’t go all the way up. “Shit,” Rick mutters, between breaths as the boy runs away. “Think we scarred him for life?” Rick asks, “Nah, better he learns this stuff now,” Shane says, both he and Rick laughing.

Rick rolls onto Shane’s chest, Shane instinctively putting an arm around him. Rick has a sudden feeling of safety, as if this is where he was meant to end up, here, in a tent, in the middle of nowhere with Shane. The world may have gone to shit, but in a weird way, the apocalypse saved them. It brought them back together.

And there was no place Rick would rather be.


End file.
